1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for managing building energy, more specifically to a building energy management system and a method thereof that can quickly detect and control an abnormal or emergency situation that may be occurred within a building.
2. Background Art
A building energy management system is a system for an optimal automated control of energy use by connecting various sensors connected to energy-consuming devices within a building through a communication network for real-time monitoring and analysis of collected data. The building energy management system manages the use of energy required by the building for heating and cooling, lighting, cooking, use of various appliances and machines, communication and ventilation, air conditioning, etc.
Meanwhile, as buildings are used in more various ways, a greater variety of energy-consuming items has been introduced. Since it is normally not possible to calculate the energy use based on the data collected from the sensors, the building energy management system analyzes and projects energy consumption by the building more accurately by use of additional information, such as surrounding temperature, temperatures of rooms or sections and human traffic. The building energy management system is generally constituted with various sensors, server, sensor-server communication network and control equipment. The building energy management system allows the information on the sensors to be transferred to a central server for analysis and controls the energy use by controlling various devices based on the analyzed information.
However, in the case of multiple buildings or an increased building size, a very large amount of data is generated, and thus an efficient, high-speed analysis or control is difficult for the building energy management system. This problem is expected to be magnified as there will be more cases of utilizing a large amount of sensor data, owing to the advancement of the Internet of Things technologies. Particularly, the centralized system of building energy management will face serious limitations if malfunctions or abnormal situations are to be detected and addressed.
The prior art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication 2009-0066107 (laid open on Jun. 23, 2009).